


Kara's Blunder

by Domina_Justicia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Justicia/pseuds/Domina_Justicia
Summary: Kara accidentally leads Lena to believe that she's on a date with Supergirl a.k.a. herself. But of course, Lena has no idea and hates the thought of Kara getting hurt by the Super.A little protective rage ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

All it took was four little words to bring her world crashing down around her. Just four innocent, thoughtless little words.

 

"Hello, Kara Danvers speaking?"

 

Alex had told her many times that answering so formally was for lawyers and old people, but to her it just seemed polite. Now though, now she wished she had paid heed to her sister's taunting words.

 

"Kara?" The suprised voice began, Lena Luthor's octave a little higher than normal in shock. "Kara, why are you answering Supergirl's phone?"

 

The cold flood of shock and dread washed through Kara's system, draining her face of blood and knocking the suddenly much needed air out of her lungs. She forgot herself. She forgot to take Supergirl's damn sim card out of her phone and replace it with Kara Danvers'. Crap.

 

"Uh...yeah, hi Lena, I uhhh...Supergirl's just gone to the bathroom and...I thought it might be important business for her so...did you need her? I can tell her you need her when she comes back?" Kara bit her lip, her hands shaking as she paused the movie playing on the tv in front of her. There was no way Lena was going to buy that was she?

 

Across the city, Lena Luthor was staring out the dark windows of her office, phone clenched tightly in her hand. "You're with Supergirl? Has something happened?"

 

"No, no!" Kara rushed, not wanting to worry her friend. "I just...invited her over to watch a movie tonight and...I didn't actually think she'd come but...yeah. She did." She cleared her throat, ignoring how awkward it felt to lie about herself watching a movie with...well, _herself_.

 

On the other end of the line, Lena swallowed, frantically blinking away her sudden disappointment. Kara and Supergirl were on a date. What's more is that Kara was the one who  _asked_  Supergirl. For some reason, that was the part that seemed to hurt the most. "Well, I apologise for interrupting your evening, Kara. My business with Supergirl can wait until morning. Please send her my regards."

 

Kara's heart froze at the cold tone in Lena's usually warm voice. Has she seen through her lie? Does she know that she and Supergirl are one and the same? Has she just hurt Lena by bold faced lying to her? Again? "Yeah, yeah I'll tell her." She cleared her suddenly tight throat, gripping the phone tighter. It's a wonder it hasn't already broke yet.

 

"Good. I'm sorry to have interrupted your date, Kara. I hope you have a wonderful time."

  
In the few miliseconds that Kara spent stammering incoherently, looking for the right words to refute Lena's _very_ incorrect assumption, the line went dead and Kara was left staring down at her blank screen in shock.

 

Oh _Rao_. Lena thinks she's on a date with Supergirl. She sounded...hurt. Disappointed.

 

Kara shot to her feet, pacing frantically, hands scrunched in her own hair. "No, no, no, no, no," She whispered, feeling the walls close in around her. "Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Without thinking, she quickly donned her super suit and leapt out the window into the night, intent on straightening things out with her friend.

 

When she arrived at L-Corp, her heart was pounding in her chest, almost desperate to climb it's way up her throat and strangle herself for her own stupidity. Of all the scenarios, of all the ways her and Supergirl could be together in the same space, she just _had_ to go and inadvertantly imply that they were on a _date_. She could've said she was interviewing her! Granted it was late at night....but still! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

 

She made an effort to touch down on the balcony gently, not wanting to kick a hole in the concrete from her nerves, and looked up to see where the CEO was. A freshly opened bottle of scotch sat on Lena's desk with no glass in site, and was quickly lifted to the woman's lips before she swivelled in her seat to face her visitor. Upon placing the bottle back down again, Lena swallowed once and pinned the super with a look borderlining that of the Luthor glare. Kara smiled uneasily and stepped forward, trying her hardest to keep a blank face and a strong voice.

 

"Kara said you called earlier." She began, stopping two metres away from the woman who still remained seated. "I know you said it wasn't urgent but-"

 

"What are your intentions with Kara?" Lena snapped, her voice like granite. She rose from her chair and stalked forward, eyes pinned on Kara's own like a predator stalking it's prey.

 

"W-what?"

 

Lena stopped right in front of her and openly glared at her now, her expression dark and...literally quite frightening. "What. Are your intentions. With Kara Danvers." Lena growled slowly through her teeth, incredibly dark green eyes swirling with warning.

 

"I-uh...Lena we're not-"

 

"If you hurt her I swear to God there isn't a force on this Earth that will stop me from _destroying_ you."

 

Kara took a step back, shocked by her friend's hostility. "Lena, Kara and I are just friends, we weren't even on a date!"

 

Lena didn't budge from where she stood, she seemed to be waiting for her to say more...or waiting for her heart to give out. Either way, Kara felt herself starting to ramble. "I mean, yes we were watching a movie together but it didn't mean anything! I'm not interested in Kara like that! She's _really not_ my type and-"

 

"Kara is a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent young woman who has the biggest heart I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And you're standing here telling me she's _not 'your type'_?" Lena hissed angrily, pointing a single well manicured finger at her chest. "I'll have you know that woman is far, _far_ too good for the likes of you. If I ever find out that you've hurt one single hair on her head, no matter how trivial it is or how much you tried to avoid it or even if you're dating her or not, I swear to God that you will feel the _wrath_ of a Luthor in all it's entirety. _Do you understand?_ "

 

Shocked, touched, and admittedly more than a little turned on, Kara could only nod in acceptance.

 

"Good." Lena grumbled and turned around, her heels clicking loudly as she returned to her pristine desk. "Now leave, go back to Kara and return here in the morning."

 

"But-"

 

"Leave!" Lena snapped, spinning around and once again pinning her with a dangerous glare. "Remember what I said, Supergirl."

 

Nodding rapidly, Kara stumbled back outside to the balcony and leapt off, feeling much like a scorned puppy fleeing with her tail between her legs. Lena was absolutely terrifying when she was being protective. It... _did things_ to Kara.

 

Grinning like an idiot as she returned home, Kara whipped out her phone - making sure to replace the sim card this time - and immediately called Alex.

 

"Hello?" Yes, a normal if not groggy greeting from her dear sister. Kara won't be knocking it's simplicity _ever_ again.

 

"Alex!" She squealed, almost vibrating with excitement and left over nerves. "You will _never_ guess what just happened!"


	2. Kara's Second Blunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for your lovely feedback! I originally intended the previous chapter to be a oneshot but seeing as though you guys wanted more, I just couldn't say no. I'm not sure how many of these I'll do or how often it’ll be updated, but Supercorp is like my life now so…stay tuned and enjoy! <3

“So, have you spoken to Lena since that day she thought you and your alter ego were on a date?” Alex asked, perched at the kitchen counter of her apartment. She must admit, it was quite surprising when Kara told her about what happened the other night. But the most surprising thing about it wasn’t so much Lena threatening Supergirl – because let’s face it, she’s been half expecting _that_  ever since she met the woman – but instead, it was the fact that Lena had threatened Supergirl over _Kara_. And if she were a betting woman, which obviously she _was_ thanks to Maggie, she’d place a twenty on Kara secretly liking it.

 

In response to her sister’s question, Kara shook her head, thanking Maggie who had just handed her a muffin. “No, not as…well, _Kara_ , anyway.”

 

Maggie lifted a brow, sharing a look with her girlfriend. “Not even to see how she’s doing after practically being thrown from her own balcony?”

 

“But Alex, how am I going to explain how I know about that when Lena and Supergirl are the only ones who officially _know_ about it?” Kara asked, her wide blue eyes flicking from her sister to Maggie and back again. “And, well, I guess that’s not including those two jerks who almost killed her, but still.” Detective Sawyer could see the hesitation, the turmoil and the barely concealed giddiness in those bright blue depths. Knowing that said giddiness was undoubtedly from the mere mention of Lena’s name, it made her nostalgic for the good old days when she was just beginning to learn about her own sexuality.

 

“Just tell her you were having a quickie with Supergirl, someone who knows you and Lena are close and who told you to go comfort your friend in her time of need.” Alex replied nonchalantly, biting into her croissant. She ignored the slight lift of Maggie’s brow in favour of watching Kara’s brow furrow.

 

“A quickie? What’s that?”

 

“Uhh earth to Kara! That’s what kids these days call _lunch_.” Maggie had to hand it to her girlfriend, she had one hell of a pokerface.

 

“Oh…well yeah, pfft, _obviously_.” And just like that, the reporter bounded to her feet and placed a kiss on Maggie’s cheek and wrapped Alex in a tight hug before waving her goodbyes. It was good few minutes after the door closed that the couple turned to eachother, mirroring the other’s mischievous smile.

 

“Alex, you totally know lunch is _not_ the meaning of a quickie, right?” Alex simply grinned at Maggie, lifting her shoulders with an innocent shrug. “That’s my girl.”

 

* * *

 

“Lena! Hi! How are you?” Kara beamed after Lena wearily opened the door to her apartment. The CEO’s demeanour changed quickly after registering the impossibly endearing reporter standing in front of her and immediately she found herself smiling.

 

“Kara,” She almost purred, pleased by the reporter’s customary greeting hug. She took a moment to breathe in and memorise the feeling, before reluctantly pulling away and stepping aside so her friend could enter. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Kara? CatCo business or are you here to ask me to stop filling your office with flowers?”

 

Kara paused as she followed Lena to the lounge, her eyebrows shooting up in alarm. “You filled my office with flowers again?”

 

Lena only smiled coyly. “ _Oops_. I spoiled the surprise, didn’t I?” Her wink triggered Kara’s blush, a beautiful shade of pink that reached the tip of the blonde’s ears.

 

Lena fetched them both a glass of water as the reporter settled down on the lounge, casting sneaky glances to the blonde who seemed fidgety for some reason. “I uh…I figured you could use a friend right now.” Kara adjusted her glasses and fixed Lena with a sheepish smile as the CEO began walking back to the lounge, both hands holding a full glass each. “I’d just finished having a quickie with Supergirl and she told me that-”

 

Kara was cut off suddenly by the sound of shattering glass. “Lena! Are you okay?” The reporter was quick to her feet, her hands on Lena’s arms who was standing stock still and open mouthed. “Lena?”

 

“You…and Supergirl,” Her voice broke and the CEO had to clear her throat, blinking rapidly at Kara whose brows were furrowed in confusion. “You had a quickie? T-together? You and Supergirl?”

 

“Well, yeah! We uhh…well, as you know we know each from CatCo and I needed another quote and I figured, well, you know, why sit in the boring office when we can go out and have-”

 

“A quickie.” Lena finished, her eyes going distant for a moment. Kara gazed at her for a few seconds, recognising how pale the woman had suddenly gotten. Well, _more_ pale.

 

“Are you okay, Lena? You’re not jealous are you? I mean, you’re still my best friend and if you ever want to join me for a quickie sometime too, all you have to do is ask!” Kara was beaming at her happily, her hand still on Lena’s arms that seemed to be the only thing keeping the CEO standing. “Here, take a seat, Lena, you don’t look so good. Are you okay?”

 

The CEO seemed to snap back and she nodded quickly, too quickly, before settling down on the lounge. For now, the broken shards of glass under her heels lay forgotten. Kara was still gazing at her in concern as she processed this new information.

 

Did Lena hear her correctly? Did Kara just say what she thinks she said? With a deep breath that was anything but calming, Lena looked back up to Kara who had returned to her seat next to her, willing her thundering heart to calm down. “K-Kara, I…I’m not sure if I could ever ask that of you. I mean, you know I enjoy your company _immensely_ but…that is-” Oh dear lord, _definitely_ something she wants to experience _at least_ once in her life with the reporter. “-I-I’m afraid that is something that might alter our relationship entirely too much.”

 

“Quickie partners?” Kara asked, that adorable little crinkle between her brows deepening. “Why would having regular quickies together be a bad thing, Lena? I’d be happy to get you away from the stress of L-Corp every once in a while.” She didn’t seem to notice that Lena’s breath caught on the plural. “Oh! We could make it a weekly thing!”

 

Yep.

 

This is it.

 

This is how Lena Luthor dies.

 

Any second now, her heart is just going to give up.

 

“K-Kara, I-”

 

She was cut off by the reporter’s loud, enthusiastic gasp. “We could even go to Noonans! That can be like, _our_ thing!”

 

Was the room supposed to be spinning? Lena couldn’t remember anymore, her brain was still trying to recover from the new feeling of both anticipation and massive heart palpitating nerves. She knew Kara loved her food, but _holy shit_ she didn’t know the reporter loved it _that_ much. How did she not pick up on Kara being a kinky little exhibitionist? Surely there were signs…right? “Kara.” She finally managed, her voice odd sounding even to her own ears. “Kara, we are not doing that.”

 

Immediately, Lena felt a wave of guilt from the way Kara’s face fell. Yes the reporter was adorable and yes Lena was very, _very_ tempted to just say fuck it and agree to indulge in the reporter’s newly revealed kink, but the logical part of Lena knew the risks were just far too great for any number of reasons.

 

“Why not?” Kara asked, her voice small.

 

Goddammit. Now she feels like she just kicked a puppy. “Kara, having sex in a public place is not something I’m particularly interested in doing. I don’t know what kind of things you and Supergirl get up to nor _where_ it is you two go to do it – and quite frankly I don’t even  _want_ to know – but if you and I were to ever do that together, it would have to be far, _far_ away from the public eye.”

 

Lena swallowed heavily and finally plucked up the courage to look at Kara again.

 

Rarely has Lena ever found herself in a moment of such deep and utter confusion, but that is exactly where she found herself when she saw that Kara was staring at her in equal parts horror and embarrassment.

 

The reporter stammered incoherently for a few painful moments, blinking rapidly and swallowing half a dozen times while continuously adjusting her glasses. “S-sex?” She squeaked, her full blush now beetroot red and crawling down her neck. “I-I-I meant a _quickie_ , Lena. You know…like we usually do together? But…I-I thought maybe we could do it more regularly?”

 

Okay. Lena would _definitely_ know if she'd engaged in anything even remotely close to sex with the reporter and suddenly she realised with startling clarity, that her dorky best friend had meant _lunch_.

 

Feeling more than a little embarrassed, Lena covered her burning face with her hands and groaned, shaking her head at her own stupidity. _Of course_ Kara wasn’t asking for sex. How could she think the sweet, shy reporter was an exhibitionist? Of all things? But honestly that was the last thing on Lena’s mind. She’d practically just admitted to being open to the idea of having sex with her. “Kara, a quickie does not mean lunch. It means sex.”

 

She’s pretty sure that Kara has stopped breathing because she can’t feel any movement next to her whatsoever. Daring a peek through her fingers, half expecting to see an open door from where the reporter had run away in her embarrassment, Lena instead saw Kara’s complete and utter mortification. “I-I-” The reporter seemed to be choking on her own tongue. Or maybe it was the air that was rapidly being drawn into her lungs. “I’m so sorry, Lena! I didn’t mean…th- _that!_ I mean…I guess…I wouldn’t say _no_ to you...but I _swear_ I meant lunch! I swear!”

 

Lena didn’t have time to process fully what Kara said before the reporter seemed to realise something, her expression quickly turning from humiliation to something akin to betrayal.

 

“ _DAMMIT ALEX!_ ”


End file.
